Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an antenna apparatus and a method for controlling an antenna array.
Related Art
Typically, omni-directional antennas are installed in the base station as the transmit antennas. However, interference between different user equipments (UE) reduces the overall cell throughput and needs to be mitigated. The development of smart antenna can effectively reduce the effect of interference based on the control mechanism of the antenna array for a specific UE. Meanwhile, the smart antenna can also improve the transmission quality and increase the transmit data rate of the UE. A typical smart antenna includes a plurality of antenna elements, which may be omni-directional or directional antennas. The radiation pattern of the directional antenna is also a consideration to properly control the coverage and gain for a specific transmission. Therefore, antenna configuration selection for an optimized control mechanism of an antenna array is a key research topic.